Do you really love Jesus?
by julius uy
Summary: or... otherwise


_Believing in and loving God means a consistent life, lived wholly in the light of the Gospel. It means being committed to doing always what Jesus tells us... This is not easy, it often calls for great courage in going against the trends of fashion and the opinions of the world._

-Pope John Paul II, Rome 1998.

Many times in our lives, we find ourselves doing the right things for the wrong reasons. We usually shield ourselves by attending the mass (or worship service) in the church every Sunday. Telling others about the faith we have. Yet, you may wonder why many of us would still find our lives empty and darkened. You may find this in yourself as well. Yes we think that we believe in God... we even believe that God loves us. But why is it that we still feel empty sometimes?

I think that it is because while we do all these things, we think that we are pleasing God... however, what is prayer without conviction? is it not parenthood without parents, or writing without a pen? Is it not talking without a voice? Or listening without understanding?

Going to church is not an obligation, it is an honor... an honor that we find ourselves going to God with all our hearts... and not simply because it is a designated day for us to go there. Similarly in our prayers, we don't just pray at night, but all the time. Keep on praying... because it is mostly through our conversation with God that strengthens our bond with Him, just as it was written in 1 Thessalonians 5:17... Keep on praying. Remember, Jesus reminded us to seek, ask and knock. Seek Him through prayers, Ask help from Him through prayers... Knock at the gates of heaven... and it will be opened so that you may enter.

We probably did Seek and Ask... but we never knocked... and so no one opened the gate for us.

In Ephesians 2:8, we are told that... For it is by grace you have been saved, through faith--and this is not from yourselves, it is the gift of God. "It is Faith that saves."

However, if we are to read it only in the context of Ephesians 2:8, we may have missed out the bigger picture, which is later revealed to us in the Epistle of James 2:26, which reads: As the body without the spirit is dead, so then faith without deeds is dead.

This is why Pope John Paul II tells us that when we truly believe in Jesus, it is not simply the fact that we actually believe and have our faith, but beyond that... we must show the world our love for him through our deeds... by doing what Jesus tells us to do. Love one another.

This is to remind us that in our everyday lives, we are not supposed to do evil in the eyes of God. Even after we claim that we have faith, but lack the deed to prove our faith is true, we are actually fooling ourselves.

Walking the way of Jesus is not an easy task. In fact, in Mark 13:13, Jesus told us that people will hate us because of our love for Him. But stand firm. You will be persecuted by the people of this world because Satan deceived them to do so... Satan is pulling you away from the love of God as he pulls our brothers away. Therefore, stand firm... just as Jesus commanded. Do not let yourself be led astray. This battle is ours to win, not Satan.

That is why I encourage you my friend, to believe in the words of God. Philippians 4:13 tells us that: I can do all things through Christ who gives me strength. We may find strength in others, but ultimately... true strength comes from God and Jesus. When God is with us, who can be against us? (Rom 8:31)

When Satan tries to pull you away by either putting into the mouths of unbelievers the words of persecution or keeping you from doing good or deceiving you to do bad, remember this:

Deuteronomy 31:6 - Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the LORD your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you.

If you remain in Jesus, Jesus will also remain in you... just as it was written in John 15:4. God walks with you all the days of your life, if you remain in Him. John 15:4 further reminds us that you will not be able to enjoy true riches unless you remain in Him.

I pray to you my dear friend, that you may have your faith in full. This is because in everything that we do, we must always do it to glorify God. This is written in 1 Corinthians 10:31. Remember that when we sin, it is not through glorification of God that we walk our way, but Satan. Let us stop sinning and walk in the way God carved for us. It is only through the way of the Lord that we will find ultimate peace.

We are not fighting this battle to glorify Satan. We are fighting this battle for the love of Jesus, and to glorify God. This is our battle against the evil of this world. Do not fall. Do not be deceived. Do not be led astray.

Grace and Peace be with you.

AMEN!


End file.
